


The Miracle of Friends....And Enemies

by Hedgie_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, TMNT (2012)
Genre: Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, Episode: s03 Timetagger, F/M, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Protective Raphael (TMNT), Protective Rena Rouge (Miraculous Ladybug), Renapace - Freeform, TMNT, Turtle Miraculous, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgie_Girl/pseuds/Hedgie_Girl
Summary: Hawk Moth and Mayura travel to a different universe to team up with Oroku Saki, the Shredder, hoping to lead Ladybug and Chat Noir to their doom. Little did they know, Ladybug brought some help and will visit the past.
Relationships: Rena Rouge & Carapace, Ryuko/Kagami Tsurugi & Raphael, ladybug & chat noir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue and Chapter1: Shredder

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this a a lil fic I wrote during a brainstorm, I hope to continue and maybe finish and make a Ninjago one, but we'll see.

Prologue

Hawk Moth and Mayura walked into their lair. The white butterflies stirred and fluttered around, as leaves did to the wind. 

"Are you ready, Mayura?" Hawk Moth asked the blue-haired miraculous holder.

"Yes Hawk Moth," Mayura pulled a white feather from her extravagant fan. She held it in her palm and injected it with negative energy. She blew it and it fluttered into Hawk Moth's staff, 

"Hawk Moth the ally I'm giving you is Le Lepin Tueur, the dark version of the superheroine Bunnix, she has the power of dark time travel. She can get us to a different dimension with her burrow."

The blob of dark matter formed into a woman, hair electric blue, eyes cadmium red, suit red as blood and dark as pitch.

"Excellent," Hawk Moth turned to the sentimonster, "I want to go to dimension 1-X exactly an hour after now."

Le Lepin Tueur nodded. She walked over to the middle of the dark lair. 

“Terrier!” She shouted and took out her umbrella. She spun it three times. The third time a bright red light appeared from it. She opened her umbrella and a red portal appeared. She went inside followed by Hawk Moth and Mayura

Chapter 1: Shredder

Oroku Saki sat in his lair and was suddenly blinded by a red light. He looked to see three figures walking through what seemed to be a portal. Two were female and the one was male. The first female had a deep-red suit on and bright blue hair, she had rabbit ears on her head, but that didn't make her face any less bloodthirsty. The second female had pale blue skin, dark blue hair, and dress, and was carrying a feathery fan. Her irises were pink but her scleroses were black as ravens wings. The male had a purple tux, with a silver mask. He carried a staff.

"Who are you?" Shredder asked, "No one knows of my lair. Foot clan!"

The blue woman said, "Le Lepin Tueur!" and the red-suited woman started fighting the foot. Though she was armed with only a tattered umbrella, Le Lepin Tueur had all the Foot bruised and on the ground in seconds. The Shredder looked at the three with almost no emotion.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The blue woman smiled, "I'm Mayura, this is Hawk Moth and Le Lepin Tueur." She pointed at the man and woman, "And we have an offer you might want to consider."

"And what might that be?" Shredder asked.

Hawk Moth grinned, "We know that in every universe or time there is always one villain. We are offering two more to help you."

"Two?" Shredder asked, "But there are three of you."

"Yes," Mayura said, "But one will be no more," She turned to Le Lepin Tueur, "I thank you for your service...but you are no longer needed."

"What" Le Lepin Tueur's red eyes widened, "No. Please."

Mayura smiled and clenched her fist. Le Lepin Tueur held onto her self, "No. NO!" She hit the ground as dark matter surrounded her. When the matter dispersed Le Lepin Tueur was gone.

"What have you done?" Shredder asked, "She was a brave warrior. With her help, we would've won."

"Yes," Mayura said, "She was a great warrior, but with my power of allies, I can create many others. Only one at a time though."

Shredder thought for a moment, then held out his hand to Hawk Moth, "With your help...I sure;y will get back at Hamato Yoshi and his sons."

Hawk Moth smiled. Mayura picked off a feather and infused it with negative energy. She opened her palm.

"Time for you to know our plan." She crooned.


	2. Chapter 2: Ladybug

Ladybug leaped from building to building, holding the rabbit miraculous. Rena Rouge, Carapace, Ryuko and Chat Noir followed her. The spotted superheroine was looking for Alix Kupdel. The small girl was to hold the miraculous in the future, so now must be the time for the present to give it to her. Ladybug looked at her teammates.

"Everyone remember what I told you?" She asked.

Everyone nodded. Ladybug had told them earlier that Fu had told her that Hawk Moth was traveling with a dark rabbit miraculous. They didn't know where or when, but Ladybug knew she had to be there to stop him. She also knew with Mayura there, who knew what allies they would have, so she needed some of her own. Now the last ally was going to get them there. She landed outside the Louvre, the one place Alix was always present. She took a breath and walked in to meet her.

Once the young Bunnix had met Ryuko, Rena Rouge and Carapace, she made a burrow, using her knowledge of time to find where Hawk Moth had gone. She led the others into the portal, but...when Bunnix herself tried to the Burrow repelled her. She hit the ground, shocked. Bunnix got up and banged on the Burrow portal, but it still wouldn't let her in.

"Oh no," Bunnix said, "Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Ryuko. They are all lost in time. And I can't get them back. Wait!" Bunnix took out her watch, "If I detransform and throw my watch in...maybe they can get back." Bunnix took a breath and threw her miraculous into the burrow, her suit fading when the watch was away from her.

"Please come back Ladybug," Alix said as she turned to walk away.

Ladybug and her teammates walked into the burrow, but Bunnix didn't join them.

"Wh-

Ladybug stopped her sentence as the Rabbit miraculous was thrown into the burrow. She went and picked it up. 

"Oh no," She said. Suddenly there was a crackling sound. Ladybug saw that the burrow was breaking. The ground beneath her feet gave away. She held on to the edge, fearing the black hole that was in the below. Chat Noir attempted to run to her but fell in. Ryuko looked alarmed and reached out to Ladybug, but fell in. Rena Rouge and Carapace soon after. Ladybug’s heart stopped as the piece she was holding gave out. She screamed and fell into the unknown...


End file.
